Spongy/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Spongy and the other characters. Spongy isn't very popular with most contestants as he's often referred to as smelly, fat, or dead weight. Spongy himself is actually kind, sensitive, and mostly harmless. Announcer In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", when Spongy rejoins, he complains that his name isn't on the scoreboard. The Announcer tells him that since rejoined the game with 38 loaves in his basket, his score is 38. In "The Reveal", Spongy seem to have no problem with the Announcer pointing out his extreme fatness. Spongy moans in pain when the Announcer throws a knife at him. In "The Glistening", when the Announcer asks who wants to go back to earth, Spongy raises his foot. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Spongy accidentally kills the Announcer when he falls and crushes him. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Spongy screams when the Announcer reveals that he sold Dream Island. Barf Bag In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Barf Bag asks if Spongy will take her seriously, since no one else will. Spongy enthusiastically says that he will, and later on they become teammates. Later, Barf Bag and Bracelety use Spongy as a trampoline in order to get the basket to X. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Barf Bag hops into Spongy's mouth and uses her vomit to propel her team's swing in circles. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", after their team loses, Spongy gets upset that nobody noticed that he was gone. He questions if they even know anything about him, and Barf Bag tries to tell him that they do, but he tells her that they don't. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", the two are seen in a pool with multiple paper planes that Spongy attempted to sail. Barf Bag suggests that they call it day for a number of reasons and Spongy irritably responds that she just doesn't think he can do it. After being pulled out of the pool and Barf Bag and Taco finish talking, Barf Bag suggests they play a game of table tennis, Spongy replies that he'd rather play ping-pong. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Spongy abandons his team, including Barf Bag, because they forgot him in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". He does, however, seem to be slightly guilty about it at first. Barf Bag seems especially upset by this. Status: Friends Screenshot_2018-09-21_at_9.19.46_PM.png Screenshot_2017-12-11_at_3.27.42_PM.png Yuh!.png SPONGEBAG1.jpg SPONGEBAG2.jpg Bell In "Today's Very Special Episode", Spongy climbs Bell's string. Black Hole In "Gardening Hero", Spongy is sucked into Black Hole. Considering how Black Hole wasn't a character at the time, it's unknown how Spongy feels towards him. Blocky In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Blocky is the reason that Spongy ended up on the Squishy Cherries. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Pin orders Spongy to help Pen and Eraser find Blocky, Spongy does so. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", as a part of Blocky's Funny Doings International, Blocky recommends that the viewer place the Announcer recovery center next to a trampoline, throw Spongy onto the trampoline, and kill the Announcer, causing him to be squashed by Spongy endlessly. Bomby In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", one of Bomby's explosions causes Spongy to fall off a wooden pillar, which results in him crushing the Announcer. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Spongy says that Firey Jr. and Bomby can both join his team. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Spongy gets mad at Gelatin when he almost suggests that they blow up Bomby. Status: Friends Book In "Get Digging", they run away from Evil Leafy together with Book even saving Spongy from falling into the evil canyon. Bracelety While they haven't interacted directly, Spongy was used as a trampoline by Bracelety and Barf Bag in order to get the basket down and back to X. Bubble In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Bubble throws Spongy over the rock wall since he was on her team. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", the Announcer attempted to fling Spongy to the TLC after he was eliminated, however he was too large, and landed on Bubble, popping her. In "Gardening Hero", Bubble can be seen standing on Spongy when they are pulled up into space. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", when Bubble asks what they will do without the Speaker Box, Spongy says he doesn't know. In "Hurtful!", when Bubble finds a letter, Spongy asks what it says. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Bubble throws the Liar Ball and it lands on Spongy's face. Status: Minor enemies Coiny In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Firey and Coiny are arguing while standing on top of Spongy. In "No More Snow!", Spongy tries to warn Coiny about the canyon, but W.O.A.H. Bunch ends up stuck on top of the spikes beneath Evil Canyon. Coiny asks Spongy to save them, however Spongy refuses. Coiny jokes that he can't hear him under all the layers of fat, and kicks him down into the spikes so the team can land to safety. In "It's a Monster", Coiny does not apologize to Spongy once he was revived, even though Spongy asked him to. Status: Enemies David In "Gardening Hero", David can be seen standing on Spongy when they are pulled up into space. Donut In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Donut says their team name needs to be something solid that stands out and isn't dumb, Spongy says he agrees. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Spongy is inspired by Donut's speech. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Spongy is saddened by Donut's death. Status: Friends Evil Leafy In "Get Digging", Spongy runs away from Evil Leafy with Ice Cube and Book, but falls over from exhaustion, allowing Evil Leafy to capture him. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Evil Leafy came out of Spongy's mouth and Spongy laughed, so it's likely that Spongy doesn't see her as an enemy. Though he does smile when Gelatin freezes Evil Leafy and writes "First" on her back. Fanny In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Spongy is figured out as the impostor by Fanny when he kept flying around in Lightning's body. Firey In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Firey and Coiny are arguing while standing on top of Spongy. In "Gardening Hero", Firey and Leafy try to shoot Spongy with lasers from their ship, Spongy successfully manages to dodge their shots. In "Hurtful!", when to many Speaker Box clones appear, Firey says to just get to the elimination, Spongy agrees. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Spongy is allowed onto the island by Firey. Status: Good terms Firey Jr. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Firey Jr. asked Spongy if he and Bomby could join his team. Spongy agreed, but told him not to burn him. Firey Jr. said no promises, which made Spongy hesitate. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", after the challenge, Spongy was upset over his team not recognizing that Tree was imposing as him. After thinking that his team knows nothing about him, he lists out some of his hobbies, including sailing airplanes. Firey Jr. tells him that he can't sail airplanes. Status: Possible bad terms Firey Speaker Box In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", when Spongy crushes his house and cries, the Firey Speaker Box tells him they have a lot more houses. When Firey Speaker Box asks which contestants would like to escape the volcano, Spongy raises his foot. In "Hurtful!", the Firey Speaker Box forces the metal contestants into an incinerator. Four In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Four says that the episode is very special, Spongy asks "And why is that?" In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Spongy asks Four to get off his jet but Four replies with "No". Fries In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Spongy was apparently eaten by Fries offscreen because of the effects of the anti-poison on him. Status: Minor enemies Gelatin In "Get Digging", Gelatin pushes Spongy, Book, and Ice Cube off of Puffball. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Spongy seemed happy when Gelatin froze Evil Leafy and wrote "First" on her back. In "It's a Monster", Spongy frowns when Gelatin throws freeze juice at him. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", part of Team Ice Cube's transformation involves Gelatin attaching himself to the back of the swing and Spongy's head. In "Fortunate Ben", Spongy is happy that Gelatin threw away Bracelety's notes about Ice Cube. In "This Episode is About Basketball", Spongy glares at Gelatin when he suggests using Bomby to win the challenge. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Spongy and Gelatin play near the hot springs. Status: Neutral Golf Ball In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Golf Ball told him to take a bath because he was stinky, to which he apologizes for. They are at least on better terms in BFDIA as Golf Ball valued Spongy as a teammate in "Get Digging", and Spongy always listened to her strategies before switching to W.O.A.H. Bunch in "Get in the Van". Ice Cube In "Gardening Hero", Ice Cube can be seen standing on Spongy when they are pulled up into space. In "Get Digging", they run away from Evil Leafy with Book. Leafy When Spongy rejoined the game in "Half A Loaf Is Better Than None", Leafy asked him if it was nice to be back, Spongy replying positively. In "Vomitaco", Leafy congratulated Spongy for making a taco that 8/10 eliminated contestants liked. In "Reveal Novum", Spongy voted for Leafy to be eliminated because of her arms. In "Gardening Hero", Firey and Leafy try to shoot Spongy with lasers from their ships, Spongy successfully manages to dodge their shots and shoots Leafy. In "The Glistening", Leafy gave her immunity to Spongy, as she feels sad for burning him earlier, Spongy responds with a happy "Yay!" In "Return of the Hang Glider", Spongy voted for Leafy to win Dream Island. Spongy randomly disappeared later on, so it's unknown if he hates Leafy or not. Status: Friends Lightning In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Lightning electrocutes Spongy, causing him to moan in pain. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Spongy took the form of Lightning and was iance's impostor. Due to Lightning being able to fly, Spongy now had this ability and was overjoyed with it, flying around happily through iance's team room. However, since Lightning always forgets to fly, Fanny correctly accused Spongy of being the fake due to him flying. Status: Enemies Lollipop In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Barf Bag tells Lollipop that she'll team up with Spongy because he likes her presence, Spongy angrily says "Yeah!" in a agreement. Status: Enemies Match Status: Friends (as of BFB 5) Naily In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Spongy is used to bounce Naily towards their baskets so they can win the challenge. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", they both cannonball in the hot springs. However, he appears insulted when Naily points out that a seat big enough to fit him would be big enough go fit four smaller contestants. In "The Four is Lava", Spongy roots for Naily to make it to Four before Coiny and Flower. Status: Friends ''' Needle In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", when the FreeSmart Supervan's magnet starts to attract Needle, Spongy grabs unto her, along with the rest of the team. Nickel In "No More Snow!", when W.O.A.H. Bunch is dangling on a sharp spike in the Evil Canyon, Nickel tells Spongy that he has to sacrifice himself cause he'll die either way. Spongy doesn't listen. In "It's a Monster", when Spongy tries to get Coiny to apologize to him for killing him, Nickel tells him to zip it. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Nickel face plants into Spongy when playing with poppers at the beginning. '''Status: Neutral Pen In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", in the puppet portion of the episode, Pen asks Spongy what happened to him. A blue Spongy simply replies with "Wuh?" Pencil Status: Enemies Pin In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Spongy feels insulted when Pin calls him fat and smelly. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Pin ordered Spongy to go help Pen and Eraser find Blocky, who was 'eaten' by the fish in the last episode. Spongy agrees without arguing. In "The Glistening", she voted for him to be eliminated. In "Get Digging", Spongy backs away when Pin asks if anyone wants to switch. In "Get in the Van", Spongy jumps over a knife, thrown by Pin, that was meant to kill Leafy. In "No More Snow!", Pin told Spongy nobody cares about him dying. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Pin made Spongy carry the large bag of money since he's the only one who can. When Pin asks if anyone can throw far, Spongy says he can, but when she asks him to throw a stick 2,763 miles, he tells her that he was kidding. Status: Enemies Puffball In "Get Digging", he rides Puffball to Yoyleland. In "The Four is Lava", the two can be seen racing each other back to earth from space. Once they've reached the earth's atmosphere, Spongy tries to shoot Puffball with cannonballs multiple times. He also has his private jet destroyed when Puffball swings one of his own cannonballs back at him. Status: Enemies Rocky Spongy and Rocky are shown to be friends. In "The Reveal", they pair up in the Frisbee contest and place second, gaining 100 points each. In "Reveal Novum", they both voted Leafy out. Status: Friends Spike Ball Speaker Box In "Hurtful!", Spongy moans in pain when the Spike Ball Speaker Box throws three spikes at Spongy. Taco In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", when Taco is crushed to death by the Liar Ball, Spongy screams. Yellow Face In "Get in the Van", Yellow Face asked Spongy to join his team, Spongy laughs happily and agrees. Status: Friends Teams W.O.A.H. Bunch In "Get Digging", numerous clones of Spongy laugh at the W.O.A.H. Bunch as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. Team Ice Cube! In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Spongy is upset with his team for not noticing that he was the impostor of their team and proceeds to list things that he likes to do since he thinks they don't know anything about him. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Spongy allows his team to use his body to climb up the steep walk towards the tunnel out of the Buried Forest, Deciduously Insulated. Spongy doesn't allow any of his teammates to climb into his private jet with the excuse of their being only one seat, along with this also being his way of getting back at them for not remembering him in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". Everyone Spongy tends to get thrown and pushed around by other characters when they are in times of peril or desperation. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", the Squishy Cherries throw Spongy overboard because of his weight. Numerous contestants are later seen standing on Spongy since they don't have a boat. In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Spongy appears to be having fun doing an April Fools joke with Leafy, Blocky, Pen, and Pencil. In "The Glistening", Ice Cube, Rocky, Leafy, Firey, and Bubble use Spongy as fuel for the ship to take them back to earth. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Spongy spends the entire challenge falling into the magma, so the other contestants just walk on him as he falls in. Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_8.19.09_PM.png 151111158445057 (1).png Screenshot_2018-09-30_at_3.22.22_AM.png Screenshot_2018-09-30_at_3.06.56_AM.png Category:Relationships